Knight in Shining TShirt
by Luxor Nautalis
Summary: Ever wonder why Kathy stopped worrying about Elliot and Olivia having an affair? Short, sweet little one-shot. Alex/Olivia


**Disclaimer;** I do not own Law and Order: SVU, their characters, their plot, theme or names, and I do not claim ownership to them. However, I DO claim ownership to my writing, so please don't steal =)

**Authors Note: **This is just a short, sweet One-shot. It has no set timeline or anything like that. Please Enjoy!

**Rating; **T

**Pair; **Olivia x Alex ; Elliot x Kathy

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

She groaned, burying her face deeper in her pillow, her arm tightening around the body snuggled against her side. She didn't bother even looking at the alarm clock, knowing she would undoubtedly dislike the time, so she focused on returning to her very pleasant dream.

Just as she was about to drift off again, the sound returned.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

This time, it was a snarl that left her lips. She bid a silent, longing farewell to Morpheus even as she shifted, pulling our of her lover's arms. The incessant banging was heard again, even as she drew back the blankets and threw her legs over the side of the bed. The person she left behind shifted in the slightest, but didn't wake, and she quickly replaced the comforter even as she stood so her companion wouldn't get cold. She quickly donned the robe that was gathered on the floor, closing it around her nakedness in an effort to keep the warmth sealed in her body, an effort that failed.

Just before she turned toward the bedroom door, she peeked a glance at her clock. 3:48 AM.

_Just fucking great..._

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"I'm coming," she muttered darkly, resisting the urge to scream at the unwelcome visitor, half tempted to grab her gun from her nightstand and put it to use. She shuffled her way out of the bedroom and toward the door, wiping sleep from her eyes and shaking her head to remove the last lingering vestiges of sleep.

The hallways were dark, but she didn't need light to know where she was going; her apartment was so familiar to her by now that she could make her way around blind. Soon, the door came into view and she skirted around the shoes piled around the coat rack to unlock it. She had barely gotten them undone when the noise began again, pounding in her ears.

BANG BANG BAN-

"What!" She demanded hotly as she swung the door open, cutting off the incessant knocking. Her sneer fell away in shock as she recognized the figure that lingered behind the door.

Kathy stood before her, her balled up fist still balled up and poised in mid-air. Dark purple bruises stood out under her tired eyes, her hair was rumpled and disheveled and her clothes were in disarray. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed and thrown on whatever was handy, and there was a distinct look of panic on her face.

"Kathy? What are you doing here?" she asked softly, her anger swiftly forgotten at the look on her partner's wife.

"Liv, thank God," Kathy breathed in slight relief, "I'm sorry to bother you this late, but have you seen Elliot? I've tried calling him but he won't pick up and I've looked everywhere I could think of. I don't know-"

She abruptly cut off, but not because of of Liv's interference. Her eyes caught sight of a very familiar shape, sprawled out on the couch. Light snores met her ears, which was what had been, ironically, the thing that had brought her attention to her husband's sleeping form. He nearly swallowed the couch because of his large size. One arm was slung across his eyes while the other spilled to the floor, his hand brushing the carpet. One leg was likewise resting on the floor and the other was propped up against the arm of the couch, but that wasn't what caught Kathy's attention the most.

His chest was bare, muscled and slightly tanned and his pants were missing. He was in nothing but his boxers, which were riding low on her hips. His clothes, consisting of his light blue dress shirt, forest green tie and black dress pants were sprawled in random locations, and his suite jacket was slung over the lamp on the side table.

Kathy looked back at her husband's best friend, taking in the light cotton robe, sure that Olivia was naked beneath, and the panic drained from her eyes to be replaced with anger. Her jaw clenched, and Liv internally sighed.

"Olivia, do you mind telling me what my husband is doing sleeping on your couch half naked?" Kathy asked, her voice just as cold.

"Kathy, he was just sleeping over. We went out to Mulligans and he got a little drunk and I didn't want him to drive home so I told him to crash on the couch. I thought he had called you," Olivia explained patiently, using the calm voice she usually reserved for victims, but it had no effect on Kathy.

"Oh really," the woman drawled sarcastically, "then why is he nearly naked? More importantly, why are you?"

"He probably took his clothes off after I went to bed," Liv explained with a shrug.

But she could tell Kathy didn't believe her. She could practically see the gears turning in her head. "I can't believe you. Either of you!" Kathy shouted, not even bothering to keep her voice down. "I trust you, Liv. All the times you reassured me nothing was going on between you two, that you were more than friends! How could you, Liv? I thought you were my friend!"

Liv could hear the hysteria in Kathy's voice, and sighed internally. This was not going to end well, she could tell. Kathy had worried for years, ever since she and Elliot had become partners, that they were having an affair. Despite both their reassurances, she never seemed to believe them. Truth be told, Olivia was slightly hurt that Kathy was so suspicious of her.

Besides, as far as she knew, she and Elliot had never done anything suspicious. They were best friend, nothing more and, though her partner was an attractive man, it just wasn't like that, and it never would be.

"Kathy," Liv said, trying to stay patient, even as lack of sleep and a hard week at work caught up to her, "How many times do I have to tell you..."

"You don't have to tell me anything, Olivia. The proof is right there," Kathy cut her off, waving a hand in Elliot's direction. "I really expected more fro-"

"Baby?" A voice interrupted, sounding tired. Both women turned their attention toward the newest arrival, and Kathy's jaw dropped in shock. "Whoe's at the door?" she asked thickly.

Leaning heavily against the wall, her arms crossed against her chest and her eyes squinting as she strained to take in their company, stood Alex Cabot, wearing nothing but an old, faded NYPD t-shirt. She was missing her glasses and her eyes reflected her exhaustion and confusion. She looked stunning, even in her half-asleep state, and Liv wasn't at all surprised that her blond hair was in perfect order.

Alex never seemed to have Bed Hair...

"Go back to bed, Baby, I'll be there in a minute," Liv replied softly. Alex yawned widely, lifting one manicured hand to cover her mouth as she nodded and turned, shuffling back toward the bedroom.

Olivia turned her attention back toward Kathy, who managed to recover herself. "Oh my God, Liv, I'm so sorry. I was just worried and I panicked and-"

"Don't worry about it," Liv said with a soft smile. "I'll have him call you in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Kathy replied, still dazed. "Night, Liv. Sorry, again."

"Night, Kathy. Drive safe."

With that, Kathy nodded and turned, making her way down the corridor back toward the elevator, and Liv closed the door softly, locking it behind her. She quickly returned to the bedroom, giving her best friend a glance and a shake of the head, eager to return to her lover and the warmth of her bed.

Quickly, she undid the tie of her robe, letting it pool to the floor at her feet before slipping into the bed and snuggling into Alex's side. The blond hummed appreciatively, burrowing into the detective's embrace as Liv twined her arms around the ADA's back and pressed her front to her back. Liv buried her face in her girlfriend's neck, placing a soft kiss on the deliriously warm flesh she found there.

"So, did you and Kathy had a pleasant visit?" Alex asked, the tiredness gone from her voice, and Liv couldn't help but smile.

"How long were you listening?" It didn't take her long to realize that Alex's scene in the hallway had been an act, and she couldn't help but be grateful. It only made her love the ADA even more.

"Long enough," the ADA replied nonchalantly, "I figured I would come to your rescue."

"Thanks. Can't tell you how much I appreciate it," Liv muttered, kissing the woman again. Alex turned in her arms and their lips met almost instantly, sharing a soft, lingering kiss that held promise.

"No, but you can defiantly show me," Alex purred, her voice taking on a thick, seductive edge. Olivia's answering grin was wolfish, and the next kiss they shared was heated.

"I'll get right on that," Liv replied huskily, her hands trailing up her lover's now bare side.

"Yes, please do." Liv smiled at the almost childish-like excitement in Alex's voice. "Oh and by the way, tomorrow, make sure to tell Elliot just how much he owes me. It's about time Kathy gives up this delusion that you and him are more than just friends, and I'm really quite tired of listening him complain to you about it. It's cutting into my Livvy time."

"My Knight in Shining T-shirt," Olivia replied with a wide grin. Alex slapped her softly on the shoulder. Their lips met again, and neither had any doubt that the night would be spent with Olivia repaying her stunning girlfriend for her daring rescue.

And Kathy never again accused her husband and his best friend of having an affair.

**Parting Notes;** So, I've had this scene in my head for a while now, and just now got around to writing it down. I hope you all liked it, and please let me know what you think! Love, Luxor.


End file.
